Habits Stay High
by serendipitymontgomeryholloway
Summary: Kuwait shows Serendipity Montgomery-Holloway some Arabic hospitality. KuwaitxOC oneshot OOC Kuwait


One Night, One Party (Drunk!Hetalia x Reader)

**Author's Note: Contains Randomness, Frozen Movie references, Swearing etc.**

It was like just another ordinary party at (Country Name)'s house, wherein she invited her friends coming from the Allies, the Axis and some others, things we're going smoothly at the party until somebody decided to have a few drinks and there goes the...

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur shouted while chasing Francis. He almost tripped because of the long (favourite color) dress—down to his feet—he's wearing.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS, BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!" Francis shouted back, he was wearing one of (Name)'s bra, skinny jeans that made his lower region...bulge...and plus in high heels.

"EH EH MAPLE LEAF QUEEN HAM BACON MOOSE ANTLER EH!" Matthew yelled as he jumped on the sofa and on the cushion and posed like Katniss from the Hunger Games with a bow.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." (Name) muttered as she hung her head low, face palming in process. "Good thing that Ivan's not drunk..."

She looked at the scary Russian, until he yelped as Yao began to grab his leg, possessively. "Mine, aru!" Yao shouted, breathing heavily. Ivan started walking trying to get away, but Yao doesn't want to let him go, so Ivan leaned down and smacked him, "Yao, we said only in the bedroom!"

"...or not." (Name) sweat dropped.

Then Gilbert walked up to her to make an impression, "Hey *hic* (Name), did you know that I have a disease?" He grinned as he gulped on the beer.

"And what is that?" She asked sarcastically, trying to get out of the conversation.

"It's called 5 meters syndrome!" Gilbert exclaimed and laughed.

(Name) groaned, "Oh I thought it was_E.D._"

"Ee-dee?" He slurred.

"Yeah, **erectile dysfunction**." She gave him a sly smirk and he fell onto the floor, drunk and defeated.

Out of nowhere, Antonio burst in around the house with a squealing Lovino on his back, giving a piggyback ride.

_Oh shat, they're drunk too?_

Ludwig bursts in also screaming, "I'M A BARBIE GURL IN ZHE BARBIE WURRRRRLED! MY BOOBS ARE PLASTIC!" He pressed his hands on his non-breasted chest. "IT'S FANTASTIC!" He was wearing a pink tutu, pink feathery scarf and a matching pink tiara. Yes, it was all pink! As if that something that Feliks would wear, like totally!

Also a drunken Feliciano was only behind Ludwig, he was holding a microphone and...

"AAAAAND IIIIIIIIIIIEIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUWOAAAAAAH WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUWOOOAOAAAH!" He screeched, causing everyone to cover their ears for that deafening sound.

And of course, Alfred doesn't want to lose this singing contest...he grabbed the microphone from Feliciano and then...

"I CAME EN LAIKA WRECKING BAWL!" Alfred half-singing and half-screamed. "I NEVUR HET SU HARD ENLAWVE!"

A French screamed, a Canadian became scarred for life and a British...

"SHUT UP YOU *hic* GIT!" Arthur yelled at him, popping up from behind the couch with red lipstick, still with the dress on.

_Oh yeah, everyone's definitely drunk._

"Guys, let's just play some music instead!" (Name) shouted getting everyone's attention but no use. So she just grabbed a random CD and popped it in the stereo.

Suddenly the Brit shot up as the familiar song was playing. "OH MY GOODNESS! This is. MY. TIME. TO SHINE!" He yelled out of his lungs and climbed up and stood now on the table and started to twerk! (He's Mr. Twerkland after all) Out of nowhere, Kiku popped out and started recording the whole scene. Blackmail time.

"EEEEW!" Alfred, Matthew and Francis grossed in unison. "Arthur, that's enough!" (Name) shouted as she tried to pull down the drunken Brit. He frowned at her, "Don't go getting your eyebrows in a furrow!" (Name) scolded.

"Let's just watch a movie instead." She sighed trying to keep them all distracted. All the countries nodded and sat on the couch and some on the floor. The title of the movie was, Frozen...

_Big mistake._

_or was it?_

Francis was sulking in the emo corner and gloomily muttered about his first love, while Matthew was comforting him. (Awww...)

Ivan was singing, singing Let it Go with the lyrics, "Let it go! Let it go! Become one with mother Russia!" while chasing a scared Chinese man. Good thing that Kiku brought his camera, because everything was being recorded now.

Just behind (Name), Alfred and Arthur were singing, Love is an Open Door...

"I mean it's crazy..." Arthur started and smiled.

"What?"

"We finish each other's—"

"HAMBURGERS!" Alfred exclaimed.

_Silence._

"FREEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Alfred yelled.

"THAT WASN'T I WAS GOING TO SAY YOU TWAT." The Brit glared at his singing partner.

Before (Name) could even laugh, it was Antonio and Gilbert's turn to sing it.

"Can I say something crazy?" Gilbert asked with a girlish voice at Antonio.

"I love crazy!" Antonio replied, just going with the flow.

Then Gilbert started to...

"UHSAMALAMAADUMALAMAAYOUASSUMINGI'MAHUMANWHATIGOTTADOTOGETITTHROUGHTOYOU—"

Antonio and (Name) stared at him, their mouth agape.

Looking around, Feliciano was banging his fists the kitchen door while asking on the other side. "GERMANY! DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!"

"NEIN!" Ludwig shouted back at him.

Feliciano felt dejected and his brother saw this and Lovino kicked the door, it broke and Ludwig shrieked and Lovino shouted while walking in, "POTATO BASTARDO, WE'RE GONNA BUILD A FUCKING SNOWMAN!"

_She had enough._

"THAT'S IT!" (Name) yelled running and grabbed Ivan's pipe from his back. And she hit a singing Ivan and Yao on the head. Unconscious.

She hit the drunken Ludwig and Italy Brothers, next. Unconscious.

Matthew was chasing Alfred with Kumajiro in his arms while screaming, "GIVE HIM BACK YOU HAMBURGER MANIAC! DON'T WORRY, I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU KUMAJIRO!"

"NO WAY DUDE! HE'S GOING TO BE MY OLAF, YOU MAPLE SYRUP PANCAKE FREAK!"

(Name) hit Alfred on the head. Unconscious. Matthew picked up Kumajiro and raised his arms in defense because she was about to hit him. "Please don't hit me! I'm almost sober."

She lowered down the pipe and suddenly, Francis sprung through the room, yelling happily as he tackled Arthur. "I love you!" He shouted, tears running down his face as he held onto Arthur. Then Arthur began to cry and he stroked Francis's cheek, "I love you too." Arthur and Francis stared at each other for a moment before making out.

(Name) grabbed a pillow and hit them furiously hitting them through every word she says. "STOP. MAKING. OUT!" When it did not budge, she knocked their heads together._Unconscious._

Antonio and Gilbert suddenly bursts in the room, when they saw Ludwig and Lovino unconscious. They immediately rushed to their side. Antonio cradled Lovino in his lap, "NOOO! LOVINO!" and sobbed.

"Toni, he's not dead." (Name) muttered and they didn't even listen so she swung the pipe at the Spaniard and Prussian. _Unconscious.  
><em>  
>Looking at Kiku and Matthew, "Did you recorded them all?"<p>

They both nodded.

"Good. This will become the_blackmail_ at the meeting." (Name) winked.


End file.
